


You're all mine

by IAdoreGTA5



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAdoreGTA5/pseuds/IAdoreGTA5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Michael decide to spend the night in a hotel, and things get heated, fast. Enjoy all you De Santa lovers (;</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're all mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy, this was written for a reader of mine, mikeyandt (:
> 
> Ps; sorry if it's short, I just got right to the good part !

Michael and you made you're way down the hall to find your room number, you needed a place to crash therefore you were to drunk to drive a long way home. So you decided to get a room at a decent hotel. 

You unlocked the door to your room and was swiftly pushed inwards at the wall, Michaels lips pressed against yours. Michael pressed into your space with his face and his whole body, allowing you two to be as close as you could get, with only clothes in the way.  
“Please do not make me wait for everything that you have promised me tonight. I want it.” Michael spoke quietly, his voice was full of desire.

He then scattered kisses up your neck, thinking of the whispered promises you made of things Michael would get soon. 

You captured Michaels lips and was welcomed into a soul-devouring kiss, your body squished at the wall. Michael swallowed the gasp and dipped deeper as his hands skimmed your body from the face down. 

Michael pressed into you and felt up your thighs, brushing against your clothed vagina. 

"Oh god Mikey" You whined out.

Michael own hands were not idol in the race to pull over your shirt and tug down your bra to play at your nipple. 

You grew with deep wanting for Michael and wound your legs around his hips, and Michael instantly nawing at your neck once again. Michael grabbed around at your ass and held you there, his hard erection rubbing against your now wet area 

"Ugh, I can't wait to fuck you" Michael grinned.

"Me neither baby" you smiled.

Each other of your harsh breathing was all you could hear and your eyes were all you could see. Michael open went in and kissed you, nibble and suck at your lips until you let out a needing moan. 

“Take off your clothes baby" Michael ordered and he rushed to take off his pants and start to unbotton his shirt next. 

You did as told and bent down and took off your jeans along with your panties, then un hooking your bra and letting it fall beneath you. 

Michael looked you up and down and his lips curled to a grin. "You're all mine" 

He shoved you back against the wall and let his hand slide beneath you, rubbing at your sensative spot. Then we brought his fingers to view and sucked at them, lathering in saliva. 

He inserted his middle finger inside you and started to move it in and out, making you moan slightly. 

"How does that feel babygirl?" Michael grinned as he pawed at your breast with his free hand. 

"G-good" you groaned into his shoulder. 

You then felt Michael push in another finger and began to pump faster into you, moving his fingers in all directions. 

"Oh god" you shuttered once he withdrew his fingers from you. 

"Bend over against the wall" Michael huffed as he kissed at your neck.

Obeying, you bent over and planted your hands at the wall, supporting yourself for Michael's rough friction. 

"Mmm, I've always adored your nice ass" Michael's voice slithered as he slapped your ass cheek. 

"Oh!" You squeeked quietly.

Michael stood behind you and entered slowly and his hands grabbed at your hips for more friction to go deeper.

“Oh (Y/N), So good... tight.” Michael muttered as he resisted the urge to flick his hips in movement. 

"Mm, faster Michael" You gasped.

He didn't doubt once and he started to pick up the pace and thrust in and from you at a good pace. 

"Ugh, yeah" Michael moaned as his pleasure needs were being fulfilled.

Your nails clawed at the wall as Michael pounded you from behind, grunting as he did so. 

He withdrew from with you along with a groan and he squeezed. You stood up and he leaned into you and pulled your lips into a kiss. 

You pulled away from Michaels hungry mouth and held him at point when he went to kiss you again.

“Lemme show show you what the bed is for.” You smiled. 

“Please do!" Michael grinned as he brushed his fingers through his black hair.

You grabbed at his hand and pulled him over to the bed side, pushing him onto the mattress.

"I like where this is going" Michael grinned as he watched you climb ontop, hands planting on his chest

He leaned upwards and began kissing at your neck, just below your ear where you liked it most. Then he nibbled at your ear lobe and you moaned a little, and he felt your hands grasp his shoulders. 

You pushed and hovered yourself over his length, slowly letting it slide into you. 

"ohhh" you moaned as you felt it push deep in you. 

Your arms fell and planted your hands behind, giving you more control to move. Your eyes were locked with Michael's as you swayed your hips in a swift motion, his hands clapsed around your hips to support. 

"Fuckkk" Michael huffed as he lifted you up and down your length. 

You began to slam harder down onto him, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air. 

"Yes, yes, yes" you moaned out loud. 

After minutes went by of fucking Michael cowgirl style, you withdrew from his cock and got flipped over onti your back. He grinned at you and began to lay kisses down your stomach and then gave you tickling licks before finding your clit with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh, God,” you huffed out.

You forgot about the dangers of the world. As Michael continued to suckle your clit you even forgot the sky was blue, or what your own name was. Nothing mattered but the wonderful buildup of tension in your core.

You realized you'd been moaning and making a racket, and didn’t give a damn. Especially when Michael slid his tounge into you. 

Michael took his last taste of you before he stood up and grabbed you, pulling you to the edge of the bed. He threw your one leg over his shoulder and slowly entered into you. 

"Mmm big daddy" you moaned in melody.

"Ugh, you like getting fucked by big daddy?" Michael growled as he thrusted hard.

"Yes!" You nearly shouted.

“Stop being slow and gentle,” you said as you felt yourself getting close.

You gripped him tightly with your legs, drawing him into deeper inside you, causing you to gasp and moan over. All you cared about was taking Michael into you, feeling him fill you deep inside.

“Fuck, (Y/N)!”Michael grunted as he planted his hands on either side of your head. 

Michaels face was flushed. His big, hands massaged your breasts, squeezing at time to time. He then leaned down and started taking one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking gently. 

You could feel yourself started to realize that you were soon going to reach your climax "Ohh god Mikey! I'm so close!!"

Michael then started pounding into you harder than any man had ever fucked you before. You cried out every time he entered you, feeling you're body climb the heights of need and desire until, reaching the top and then tumbled back down to earth.

"Ohhh God yes, mikey!" You yelled, releasing over Michaels throbbing cock. 

"Mmm, good girl" He cooed.

Michael gave one last hard thrust and emptied himself with a hard grunt and a powerful squeeze at you're hips. "Ughhh fuck, so good" He groaned in pleasure.

He collapsed beside you, his body covered in sweat. He struggled to catch his breath and stared up at the ceiling, as if he was focusing for his air.

"Holy shit, that was amazing" Michael grinned to himself.

"Sure was" You agreed. 

"We really need to fuck more" Michael chuckled, moving up and laying his head on the pillows. 

"I totally agree" You laughed while playing with your hair. 

"C'mere, I wanna snuggle" Michael sounded soft. 

You were never going to turn that down so you pulled yourself up and snugged in the covers. Michael pulled you in against his large and warm frame, spooning you gently.

"You sure know how to please a man" Michael sneered as he kissed your shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments ((: <3


End file.
